Another Crises
by Super Reader
Summary: This is a kind of sequel to First Week as Captain. It's after TLC. Holly has just returned from Limbo and there is already a crises. No1 and Qwan have been kidnapped by the other demons who don't like them messing with Abbot's plan. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel. I know I updated the last chapter today but Ive already written this story so I just need to post it. I own nothing.

**Chapter 1: She's Back!**

Major Trouble Kelp of the LEP ran to work like he was being chased by trolls. Foaly had called him last night and had said that Holly Short had returned. She would be waiting at the LEP building this morning along with Artemis Fowl. Something about debriefing but to be honest Trouble hadn't really paid any attention after Foaly had said the words, _Holly's back._

Before she disappeared to Limbo for 3 years, they had been dating for about ( I don't know exactly how long she was captain before she was kidnapped by Artemis so I'm choosing a various number) 4 years. Sure they had had their ups and downs, sometimes they took a break and dated other people but they always made up and became a couple again.

These past few years had been terrible to Trouble. He had missed her with all his heart, and lately he had been thinking that...no he shouldn't even think it. He knew that she'd be back. Just sometimes it seemed doubtful.

_Stop thinking negatively. He scolded himself, she's back so stop living in the past. _

As he entered the LEP building he slowed down. No need to delay seeing Holly just because he had crashed into someone. He walked as quickly as was safe to the Operations Booth. When he got there he knocked on the door. Foaly buzzed him through right away; knowing now was defiantly not the time to make Trouble wait. As Trouble entered the room he looked around a bit and saw... (guess who?) Holly.

She smiled at him and jumped up and took him in a huge hug. As he hugged her back he could see Foaly and Artemis smirking, and Butler grinning. He pulled away from her so he could look at her. She looked ok. Tired, but otherwise ok.

In Limbo her hair had grown so now it was down to her shoulders. Trouble made a mental note to ask her to keep it like that. His eyes went to her face. Something was different but he couldn't... wait!

"Holly. What happened to your eyes?" Trouble choked.

Her beautiful hazel eyes that he had been dreaming about for 3 years were gone. Well technically only one was gone; in its place was an icy blue eye. As much as it looked attractive, Trouble missed her old eyes.

"Oh nothing much." Holly said. "The time tunnel caused me and Artemis to switch eyes. I have one of his and he has one of mine. It's kind of weird having a mud man's eye but you get used to it."

Trouble looked over at Artemis. Sure enough there was Holly's hazel eye right where a blue one should have been. Trouble felt something in his stomach that wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Is there any way to switch the eyes back?" he asked.

He got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"No there isn't." Foaly said. "We've already decided that it would be better not to mess with it. Although Artemis will were a blue contact lens over his eye to keep his parent's from noticing."

Trouble almost scowled. First the mud boy had taken Holly's eye and now he was going to hide it?

_He didn't take it. His angel side said. _

_It's like taking it. He argued back. _

_Admit it, you're just jealous of the mud boy. His angel side smirked._

_Am not, now go away. He told himself. _

"Trouble? You ok?" Holly asked waving a hand in front of his face.

He shook those thoughts away and said, "Uh yeah everything's fine. Look I have to go do some paper work. I'll see you later Holly. Maybe you'd like to catch a movie or something?"

Holly couldn't hold back a yawn. "Maybe we could see it at my house. I'm so tired and if I fell asleep at my house, it wouldn't matter."

"Sure. See you later." Trouble said hurrying out of the booth.

"Is he always like that?" Artemis asked.

Holly shook her head. "No, he's not usually like that."

"So what is he?" Artemis asked. "Best friend?"

"No, you're my best friend. He's one of my best friends. We dated for 4 years before we disappeared into Limbo."

"Oh." Artemis said. "And you're afraid that he doesn't want to have that kind of relationship anymore."

"How would you know, Fowl?" Holly snapped.

"I know psychology, Holly and trust me he still cares about you deeply."

"Really?" Holly asked looking up at the prodigy.

Now Foaly spoke up. "Oh yeah Holly. He came in here practically everyday, wanting to know if there had been any news about you. Not the demons, not Artemis. You."

Holly smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys." She said. "Ok Foaly you can begin the debriefing."

**A/N: Btw there is another sequel after this story. Let me know if, when I finish this story, I should post that one. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

Trouble sat moodily at his desk, chewing on a pencil. He did have paperwork to do but he couldn't concentrate. His head snapped up as someone opened his office door.

_Holly! He thought._

It wasn't though; it was his best friend, Major Ash Vein. Coincidently Vein had been the one who had given Trouble enough courage to ask Holly out in the first place.

"Hey Trouble. Is it true that Holly came back?" he asked sitting down across from Trouble.

"Yeah she's back." Trouble said.

Vein's face looked surprised. "And? What's wrong? You've been waiting for her to come back for 3 years and now you're not with her?"

"She's different." Trouble muttered.

"How?" Vein asked. "She's got a mud man's eye! And not just any mud man, but Artemis Fowl's eye. They switched in the time tunnel. It's pretty but..."

"It's not Holly?" Vein said softly.

He knew his best friend better than anyone on Earth (or under it), and he always knew what he was thinking. Well almost always.

"Exactly! I wish everything would go back to the way things were." Trouble said. "Where there weren't any Mud boy's kidnapping fairies, or having an adventure every 6 months."

"Oh I get it." Vein said. "You're jealous."

"I am not!" Trouble said. "I just wish..."

He stopped as he saw something outside his office. Holly and Artemis were walking down the corridor talking earnestly. Trouble clenched his fists.

"Ok fine. I'm jealous. What do you think they're talking about?" Trouble asked.

Vein shrugged. "They're just friends Trouble. Think of all the adventures they've had. They have a lot to talk about."

What Trouble didn't know was that Artemis and Holly were actually talking about his and Holly's relationship. Artemis felt that in a way he owed Holly for kidnapping her (even though she said she had no hard feelings) so he said he'd help her find out if Trouble really did care about her.

"So you really think that he still likes me?" Holly said.

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes. You realize that you've asked me that question about 10 times? You aren't usually like this." He said.

Holly sighed. "I know. It's so weird. But I think that I love Trouble. If he doesn't like me back anymore than I don't know what to do. Uh this feeling is very annoying." She groaned.

Artemis grinned. "Calm down Holly. Look you two are going to watch a movie tonight. Why don't you ask him if he still cares about you."

"Artemis! I can't just say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! He's one of my friends. He would never say, no I don't care about you, even if he didn't! He's not that kind of person." She said.

Artemis paused. "Yes I see your point. Well maybe..."

"Hey Fowl! Commander Vinyaya (Let's just say that Vinyaya was made Commander of the LEP) wants you, Short and Kelp in her office. Now!" Called a burly gnome.

Artemis sighed. "We haven't been back for 24 hours and already we have a crises."

"Maybe she wants to congratulate us or something." Holly said trying to be optimistic.

Artemis just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well whatever. I'll get Trouble." Holly said.

"Um Holly!" Artemis said.

"What?"

"Where is the commander's office?" Artemis asked.

"Oh sorry. It's down the hall. Big expensive looking doors." Holly said.

Artemis proceeded down the hallway without another word. Holly walked to Trouble's office, told him what the commander wanted and they left together.

A/N: What do you think? Review! Please? .


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

Chapter 3: Bad News 

Holly and Trouble walked into the commander's office to see Artemis waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"There you are. I've been waiting forever." He said.

Holly stuck her tongue out at him and Artemis surprised her by sticking his own tongue out at her.

"Now that's immature." Trouble commented.

Artemis shrugged. "People seem to forget that I am only 14 ½ and have almost never acted immature in my life. Unlike Captain Short here." He said.

Trouble expected Holly to blow up at Artemis but she merely shook her head at him and walked into the commander's office.

"You wanted to see us commander?" she asked.

Vinyaya smiled at the trio. "Please sit down. I'm afraid that we have some bad news."

"I told you." Artemis said to Holly.

"Excuse me?" Vinyaya asked, surprised.

"I told Holly that it would be a crises of some sort." Artemis said.

"Yes well anyway. As you know the two demon warlocks, Qwan and No1 were supposed to show up for debriefing but when they didn't, Foaly checked the security cameras in the house they're staying in. We're lucky that the demons are so oblivious to technology because they didn't even notice the camera."

"What happened?" Holly asked nervously. Trouble was surprised to see her and Artemis looking very nervous. He didn't know how close the warlocks, Artemis and Holly were. Sharing consciousness kind of does that to a person. Vinyaya sighed, pointed a remote at a screen on the wall and turned it on.

_The clip showed several hulking demons stomping over to No1 and Qwan. The warped demons were bigger, stronger and had horns. Poor No1 and Qwan never had a chance when the demons jumped on them. Then they saw the demons lift up the warlocks and take them out of the room. Two demons that hadn't been involved in the attack looked at each other. _

"_Why did they do that?" one said to the other. _

"_Those two warlocks are part of the reason why we aren't on the surface right now. They are also partially responsible for getting rid of Abbot." _

"_Oh. What are they going to do with them?" _

_The second demon shrugged, "Kill them maybe. Hey you want to get a rabbit for dinner?" _

"_Sure!"_

Vinyaya turned off the clip with a grim look on her face. Holly and Artemis looked horrified.

"What about their magic?" Holly asked.

Artemis looked at her. "Obviously they used all they had in the time tunnel. They haven't had time to do the ritual yet. Also as you know, we are all very tired." He said.

Vinyaya nodded. "We have to get the warlocks back. Artemis, any ideas?"

The genius frowned and suddenly put his hand under his hazel fairy eye. He looked at Holly.

"Holly do you by any chance know if No1's taken a bath yet?"

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Well when we were exchanging No1 for Minerva, I sprayed him with a tracking spray that Foaly supplied. It would have been back up if they got away basically."

Holly's confused face cleared. "Yeah. That would help, we'd be able to find them easy. I don't think No1 has taken a bath yet. I guess I should do the ritual before we go. The time tunnel kind of drained my magic."

"Right, you go do the ritual, come back down, we'll see if this works than go rescue our demon friends." Artemis said. "I don't know about you but I'd feel very bad if anything happened to them. I guess it's an aftereffect of sharing consciousness."

Trouble was feeling left out of the whole thing so he said. "What do you mean sharing consciousness?"

Holly looked up from where Vinyaya was handing her an aboveground visa.

"Er Artemis can explain. I have to go."

With that she ran from the room. Trouble looked at Artemis.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked him.

Artemis shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Now if you excuse me I need to ask something of Foaly."

He got up and left the room leaving only Vinyaya and Trouble. Trouble hastily got up and said. "I guess I'll get back to work."

Vinyaya looked up. "I want you to help them alright, Kelp?"

Trouble nodded and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4: Really Bad News

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 4: Really Bad News**

As Trouble walked past the Operations Booth he saw Artemis looking through some papers. The door was open for once so Trouble walked in.

"What are you doing?" He demanded the mud boy.

Artemis looked up calmly. "Oh hello Major Kelp. I was looking through the few demon identification papers we have, trying to get some answers on who the demons who took No1 and Qwan. So far it's not going very well. All demons seem to look alike."

Trouble sat down on Foaly's swivel chair. "Look Fowl. Holly said that you'd explain the sharing consciousness thing. So talk."

Artemis sighed and sat down opposite Trouble. "Ok it's like this." And Artemis proceeded to tell him everything about their time in Limbo. "So as you asked me a question, now it's my turn."

Trouble looked at him warily. "Ok shoot."

"I heard that you and Holly were dating when she disappeared, so my question is. Do you still have the same feelings for her?"

Trouble looked at him with his mouth open. "I barely know you Fowl and you expect me to lay my heart out for you."

"True." Artemis said. "But take this into consideration. Holly does trust me."

Trouble sighed in defeat. "Ok fine I do still care about her. Actually care isn't the right word. I love her with all my heart. Wait do you like her?" Trouble asked suspiciously.

Artemis snorted. "Me in love with Holly? Hardly. She is my best friend. Nothing more."

Trouble nodded.

"Anyway I know for a fact that Holly is worried that you don't care for her anymore." Artemis said.

Trouble's head snapped up. "How could she think that?" he asked incredulously.

Artemis shrugged. "I think your meeting this morning wasn't exactly ideal. You seemed nervous."

Trouble sighed. "I was... well I was... uh... astounded that she had come back."

Artemis nodded, accepting the lie.

"You know. You're very easy to talk to, Fowl."

Artemis grinned. "Most people judge me as cold but I have become a better person."

Trouble grinned back and was about to say something when Foaly burst in.

"Oh it's you two. I was afraid someone broke into the Ops booth. What were you guys talking about anyway?" the centaur asked panting.

Artemis and Trouble looked at each other. "Nothing." They said in unison.

When Holly came back a few hours later everyone was waiting for her **impatiently **in the Ops Booth. Everyone is Artemis, Trouble, Foaly, Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day. When she walked in everyone looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to bump a passenger on the way down and that caused him to cause a ruckus."

She looked at Mulch and Doodah. "Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Yeah we were surprised to hear that you had come back." Mulch said sounding hurt. "You'd think you could have told us sooner."

Holly winced and looked at Artemis who responded with. "We just got back yesterday. We didn't forget you. Besides to us we just saw you day before yesterday. Now we have our own problems regarding 2 demon warlocks."

Holly sat down next to Trouble and she and Artemis proceeded to tell the confused pixie and dwarf all about Qwan and No1.

It took a half hour to finish telling the whole story (it took so long because it was being explained or at least partially explained, by Artemis who made it VERY detailed). By the end of it Mulch and Doodah were looking confused and/or very surprised.

"We have to find these demon guys, with a tracking spray that has been dragged through a time tunnel PROVIDED the demon in question hasn't taken a bath?" Doodah asked looking even more confused. Let's just say that his IQ didn't exactly reach Artemis and Foaly's.

Foaly sighed. "Yes for the thousandth time!"

Trouble then decided to join the conversation.

"Well then shouldn't you see if the tracking spray still works? Otherwise we'll need a new plan." Trouble said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Artemis and Foaly froze.

"I was just about to do that." Foaly mumbled turning to a computer. "I just hope I can still find it, it has been almost 3 years after all."

After a few minutes of searching he came up with an icon.

"I found it!" Foaly said triumphantly. "Now I hope you realize that only a genius like myself could have found it after so long..."

"I suppose the fact that the icon was in a folder called **No1's Tracking Spray** has nothing to do with it?" Holly interrupted dryly.

Foaly muttered something and clicked the icon. After a few minutes of looking through the records he gave a small gasp, sprang up and ran over to a filing cabinet at the other side of the room. He was frantically searching through files as everyone in the room said in unison, "What's wrong?"

When Foaly didn't respond Artemis went over to the computer and read the document for himself. When he looked up his eyes were wide.

"Oh dear." He said sitting back down. "This may be worse than we thought."

Foaly nodded absently as he pulled out a file. "Got it!" He said and sat back down; leafing through it's many pages.

"Um excuse me?" Holly said sounding annoyed. "We're still here and would like to know what's going on!"

Artemis looked at her. "It's not funny Holly. At the moment No1's tracking spray isn't working but it was 15 minutes ago. I ask you to take a wild guess where he and Qwan are."

Holly smiled. "With our luck I bet they're at the old Koboi labs with Opal herself."

Artemis's silence was all she needed to hear.

"What?!" She yelled, her cries echoing through the Ops Booth. 

**A/N: Ohh. Cliffhanger! Review and I might be able to update by tomorrow or the next day. **


	5. Chapter 5: Her Demands

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 5: Her Demands**

Artemis and Foaly winced.

"How could they be with Opal!" Holly cried. "She's in jail!"

Trouble, Mulch and Doodah looked at her.

"You mean no one told you?" Trouble asked.

"Told me what?" Holly snapped.

Trouble sighed. "Opal Koboi escaped from jail about 2 ½ years ago and no one has heard from her since."

Artemis and Holly looked at Foaly.

"Why didn't we now about this?" Artemis demanded.

Foaly shrugged. "It was so long ago, I guess I forgot.

"Forgot?!" Holly said loudly, calming down a little bit. "You forgot to tell us that a criminal that tried to take over the world TWICE, escaped from jail!"

After a few seconds she said, "Wait a second, how do you know that they're with Opal?"

"Well take a look at this." Artemis said pointing at the computer screen.

Holly got up and stood next to the mud boy. "What? How can you tell that they're with Opal?" She asked, "It just says the location."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Think about it Holly. These demons just got here, how could they now about Koboi labs? Demons aren't as stupid as trolls or goblins but lots of them are just dumb muscle. They wouldn't think to capture No1 and Qwan, so who could give them the idea?"

Holly sighed. "But still Opal doesn't have a grudge on No1 and Qwan."

"Opal escaped 2 ½ years ago. Obviously she'll be plotting on how to get revenge on us. Now she thinks that we'll be on our guard so what does she do? She takes our friends instead hoping to lure us there." Artemis said logically.

Mulch groaned. "I thought we were over that bitter little pixie."

Doodah looked at him reproachfully, "But how do you know that she wants us to come?" he asked.

Foaly looked at the pixie. "Mainly because Opal has a jammer in place now. She should have done it at the beginning, unless she wanted us to know where to find her."

Suddenly a face appeared on Foaly's computer screen. A human girl, or that's what it looked like, was standing there clapping her hands. Artemis and Holly tensed. They knew that she wasn't a human child but the pixie Opal Koboi.

"Very good Foaly." The pixie said smirking. "But you know that if I didn't want to be found I wouldn't have been. As you know I have your friends."

The screen showed a picture of No1 and Qwan chained to a wall in a white room. The picture went back to Opal.

"That room is my pride and joy. No magic can be used in that room. No healing, no shielding, no nothing. Now I don't now anything about these demons except that they are your friends so if you ever want to see them alive you'll meet my demands."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I think you watch to many mud man movies Koboi. That is very cliché."

Opal glared at the boy. "Regardless. I can kill them and it'll be no worse for me, but for you and Captain Short. Well you don't share consciousnesses without it leaving a mark."

Holly gritted her teeth. "What do you want Koboi?" she asked angrily.

"I want you and Artemis Fowl. You come here to Koboi labs and I'll release your demon friends."

"No way!" Trouble yelled.

Holly put a gentle hand on his arm.

"We'll do it." She said to Opal.

"What?!" Mulch, Foaly, Doodah and Trouble said in unison.

Opal smirked. "Obviously you are trying to come up with some way to escape once you are in the labs but I doubt you'll get out of this one. Come to Koboi labs in one hour. Then your demon friends will be safe."

Than she cut the connection.

Trouble looked at Holly. "You're crazy. I'm not going to let Koboi have you."

Holly smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Trouble, but it's the only way. Besides once we're inside, Artemis and I'll find a way to escape."

Mulch shrugged. "I don't know, Koboi seems to have covered every angle."

Artemis looked at him. "No one can cover every angle."

With that the boy genius went into thinking mode. Everyone quietly left the Ops Booth; knowing that they shouldn't disturb Artemis right now.

**A/N: Review! But I think you knew that already. **


	6. Chapter 6: He Wouldn't Let Me Explain

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 6: He Wouldn't Let Me Explain**

45 minutes later Holly quietly entered the Ops Booth. She saw Artemis meditating and as much as she knew he shouldn't be disturbed, she had to. Disturb him that is.

"Artemis?" She said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes Holly? What is it?" He asked.

"Well first we should be at Koboi labs in 15 minutes. Second I wanted to ask you a couple things."

Artemis got up and put back on his jacket. "Yes?"

"Well do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean think of all the things that could go wrong." Holly said.

Artemis paused, "I know. But it's better than the alternative. Besides, we always make it."

Holly rolled her eyes, "This could be an exception. Anyway Foaly said you were talking with Trouble when I was performing the Ritual. What were you guys talking about?"

Artemis smirked. "That's none of your business."

Holly punched him lightly on the shoulder, "It is so my business. Now spill."

"You do know that that is terrible grammar." The prodigy said, "However I will tell you that Major Kelp does still care for you. But I won't go into it any farther. He should tell you this himself."

Holly smiled and impulsively threw her arms around the surprised teen. "Thanks Artemis. You're a really good friend..." She stopped talking as they heard something clatter outside the open Ops door.

Holly quickly walked over to it and pulled it open. All she could see was someone disappearing around a corner.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Holly admitted.

Foaly came around the corner. "Hey Holly. What's up with Trouble?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well he was walking away from this direction looking very upset. I don't know. I thought maybe you knew."

Artemis looked at Holly. "It appears that Major Kelp is the one who saw us. I think he has the wrong impression. Maybe you should go talk to him Holly. Set him straight."

Holly nodded and ran in the direction that Trouble had taken.

"And hurry! We have to leave in 3 minutes." Artemis called after her.

"What does she have to set straight?" Foaly asked.

Artemis just looked at him.

Trouble walked swiftly down a corridor.

_See. He thought bitterly, She doesn't love you any more. She loves that mud boy. I bet it was really amusing for Fowl to hear that I'm still in love with her. _

_**It was just a hug. His angel side said gently. Hugs don't mean inner feelings. **_

_Yes but it's Holly. Trouble argued. Holly never hugs someone unless she really likes them. She's never even hugged Foaly and he's almost her best friend. _

_**No comment. His angel side said and disappeared.**_

"Hey Trouble! Wait up!"

Trouble turned around to see Holly running up the corridor.

"What?" he asked bluntly as she put her hands to her knees and panted. She looked up at him.

"What you have to understand is..."

"Look Holly I understand. You love the mud boy. That's fine with me. Now I think you have to go? You've only got like 9 minutes." With that he turned on his heel, leaving a very upset Holly with tears in her eyes.

Holly met Artemis, Mulch and Doodah in a shuttle they were taking.

"Where's Trouble?" Doodah asked as Holly entered the vehicle. "We have to go."

"We're going without him." Holly said shortly (no pun intended) sitting down, and putting her head in her hands. Artemis looked at her, got up, and sat next to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't believe you, or he didn't let you explain?" He asked gently.

When Holly looked up he could see tears in her eyes.

"He wouldn't let me explain. And what if we don't make it out alive? He'll never know the truth."

Artemis looked at her gravely. "I'm sure we'll make it out alive."

Mulch and Doodah just looked at each other, not understanding a word of the conversation.

**A/N: If you review enough, then I'll update faster. Btw the next chapter is called Torture. **


	7. Chapter 7: Torture

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 7: Torture**

Doodah pulled the shuttle about two blocks from Koboi labs.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Mulch asked, "Because no offence Holly, but you're not exactly looking up to doing this."

Holly nodded her head. "I'm sure. Now you two know what you half to do?"

Doodah and Mulch nodded simultaneously.

"Good, let's go Artemis." Holly pulled the mud boy to his feet and dragged him from the shuttle.

"Remember." He whispered to Mulch and Doodah as they came to the gate of Koboi Labs. "You have to come at exactly the right time."

"No prob." Doodah said.

Holly and Artemis walked quickly to the supposedly abandoned Koboi Labs. They stood in front of the door and Opal came out followed by... about 10 identical looking elves.

Holly was gaping at them.

"Like them?" Opal said. "My newest army. I can't be bothered with goblins this time. Come with me. Or should I get my army to over power you?"

Artemis glared at her. "We'll come, but keep your promise. Let No1 and Qwan go. Then we'll come quietly."

Opal shrugged her shoulders. "As you wish."

She motioned to the nearest elf that brought No1 forward. Another elf brought forward Qwan. They were unconscious.

"Here they are, now come." Opal said.

Holly flinched as the two identical elves threw the two demons to the ground. Artemis looked around everywhere but at the demons.

"I said come!" Opal growled. "The dwarf and the pixie can take them to safety."

Holly glanced at the duo, and walked into the building with Artemis.

Mulch and Doodah quickly picked up the demons and flew them (with borrowed wings) to Police Plaza.

Trouble was sitting moodily in the Ops booth with Foaly when Mulch and Doodah came in.

"We dropped the two demons off at the medical bay." Doodah said. "Now we need what Artemis requested."

Foaly nodded, and went over to a cabinet. Inside were 5 guns, 3 pairs of wings, some fairy acid, rope, cam foil and 5 LEP helmets.

Trouble looked confused. "Why are there 5 guns?"

Foaly looked at him. "Well you're going to aren't you?"

Trouble shook his head.

"What? But you love Holly! She could be in real danger and you'll just be sitting here!"

Trouble set his jaw. "She has the mud boy to protect her. Not that she needs protecting in the first place."

Doodah, Mulch and Foaly's mouths hung open.

"Ok you did not just say that ARTEMIS FOWL could protect her?" Mulch said. "Have you seen how skinny this kid is?"

"Yeah so if Holly dies, it'll be on your head." Doodah added.

"Fine! I'll come! But only because I'd like to get Opal myself." Trouble snapped.

"Right." Foaly muttered.

"It could be worse." Holly muttered.

"I fail to see how it could get ANY worse." Artemis said.

"We could be dead!"

"We will be, Koboi just likes it when we suffer for a few hours." Artemis retorted.

Indeed things did look grim. They were in that white room chained to a wall and were watching a computer screen on the other end of the room. It was showing various footages, like Root being blown up, they being chased by trolls, Foaly bawling in the Ops Booth, a goblin shooting at Police Plaza and at Spud's Spud Emporium. They weren't watching because they wanted to, they were watching because they had to. The chains kept them from turning their heads away.

As the footage of Root being blown up came on screen Artemis could hear Holly sobbing quietly.

"Holly, I'm so sorry. I had no idea how terrible it was."

Holly gulped. "No one does. It was probably the worst thing I ever had to go through."

Artemis wished with all his heart that Koboi would just kill them and get it over with. This torture was too much. But of course this was the way Koboi liked to work.

**A/N: You know the drill. Only 2 more chapters left. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle: Part 1

A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 8: The Battle: Part 1**

"Hello. Enjoying the movies?" Opal's face appeared on screen.

Holly glared icily at her. "You've gone to far Koboi. All this for a childish pixie's revenge!"

"No need to be rude." Opal tutted. "Besides I believe you've said that before. And I will once again say that I'm not a pixie anymore."

Artemis glared openly at her. "Just shut up."

Opal scowled at him. "I'll see you in a few minutes. You two, bring them to me." She said pointing at two elves behind her.

She turned off the screen and Artemis sighed. "You're right Holly. I don't think we'll make it. I'm sorry." Holly smiled sadly. "It's been fun Artemis."

All this time I bet you're wondering what happened to Mulch, Doodah and Trouble. Well while all this drama was happening to Holly and Artemis they were actually just below Koboi labs. Mulch had remembered another fission in the foundations, actually at the other end of the building from the one they had gotten in last time. They were just below it, waiting for the fission to appear.

"Do you think this'll work?" Trouble asked through his helmet's com link.

Mulch shrugged, "We made it through the last one. We didn't go through this one because even though it's open longer, it's much smaller. The shuttle wouldn't have made it. We should be able to make it."

Doodah gulped.

"Ok guys, let's go." He said as the rock began contracting.

The three 'heroes' gunned their wings and flew through the crack.

"It's getting really tight." Trouble grunted when they were halfway through.

"Just keep going!" Mulch replied.

"It's starting to expand!" Doodah yelled. "Hurry!"

Trouble gunned the wings faster, thankful that Foaly had given them wings that were completely silent. He saw the end of the crack.

"Guys we're almost there." He called through the com link. He made it through.

"Hurry!" He called down.

Mulch flew through the crack and not a second to soon Doodah did. The crack completely disappeared leaving 3 panting fairies.

"That was to close." Doodah panted. "We are not doing that again!"

"Come on we have to find Holly and Artemis." Trouble said looking around and spotting a video camera. He quickly went over to it and wound a fiber optics cable around the first wire he saw.

"Foaly. Have you got video?"

Foaly's voice came through the com link. "Got everything."

"Where are Holly and Artemis?" Trouble asked.

"One second...oh no!"

"What!" Trouble asked sounding worried.

"Listen Trouble, you need to get into the computer room now! Opal has Artemis and Holly in there with guns pointed at their heads."

Trouble's heart stopped. "Change in plans. We're going to just burst in now! Follow me!"

He started running in the direction Foaly told him to go. Mulch and Doodah looked at each other, shrugged and ran after him.

"Any last words?" Opal snarled pressing a gun to Artemis's head.

"Not really. I have no intention of going to pieces for your amusement."

Holly had a sense of deja vu of Artemis having said something like that before.

"Very well then. Say goodbye." Opal flicked the safety switch off and was about to shoot when... "Ahhhh!" Opal shrieked as a laser burst hit the gun out of her hand. Artemis and Holly looked up to see Mulch, Doodah and Trouble come in.

"Drop them Koboi." Trouble ordered.

"Not a chance, you LEP freak." Opal snarled.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" She shrieked at her army.

Suddenly Mulch, Doodah and Trouble were faced with about 40 elves with guns. Trouble pulled something out of his belt and threw it. A smoke bomb exploded.

"Come on." He yelled pulling Mulch and Doodah behind a collapsed wall. Holly suddenly grabbed Artemis as best she could (she and him were wearing handcuffs) and shoved him behind the wall. All this happened in less than 4 seconds. The smoke cleared and Trouble aimed his gun and shot 2 elves before they even realized that they were still there.

Holly turned to Doodah as Mulch began shooting as well.

"Get us out of these, so we can help." She hissed.

Doodah pulled out the fairy acid and squeezed a couple drops on the handcuffs. They dissolved and he handed Holly a weapon. She began shooting along with Trouble and Mulch as Doodah did the same with Artemis.

Artemis grabbed a spare LEP helmet that Doodah had next to him and put it on.

"Foaly we need back up! We're completely outnumbered. Koboi labs should be easy to get in to. Just hurry!"

Foaly immediately did as he was told without any smart comments, which was probably a first for him. Meanwhile the clones (that's what Opal's army was) had taken refuge behind an old computer. Opal was screaming orders.

"Trouble I need to talk to you." Holly said while taking a small breather.

"Not now Holly." Trouble hissed.

Holly glared at him but stopped as a shot came dangerously close to her head. Holly looked around at her teammates. Suddenly she saw Artemis holding his arm. She crawled over to him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She asked while ducking to avoid a laser blast.

"Got shot in the arm. I'm fine." Artemis said through clenched teeth.

Holly knew immediately that he was lying. Mainly because there was blood seeping through his fingers but also because he had spoken an incomplete sentence.

"Mulch cover me. Artemis needs healing." She said not waiting to hear an answer.

She placed her hand on his arm and whispered, "Heal."

Blue sparks flowed from her fingers and healed Artemis's arm. 2 seconds later he started breathing easier.

"Thanks Holly. Now we're even."

Holly shook her head. "You saved my life, all I did was stop pain."

"Um guys. Now's not really the time." Doodah grunted.

All of a sudden the room was full of LEP operatives.

"Thank goodness." Artemis murmured.

"You called them, didn't you?" Holly said. He nodded.

Opal shrieked. "That's it!" she screamed. She threw a huge grenade looking thing at the middle of the room, causing at least 5 LEP officers to get thrown off their feet.

The wall that Artemis, Holly, Doodah, Mulch and Trouble were hiding behind collapsed leaving them exposed.

"Oh great." Holly muttered.

**A/N: One chapter left! At least two reviews and I'll post it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9:The Battle: Part 2

**A/N: I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl. Except the random LEP guy.**

**Chapter 9: The Battle: Part 2 **

"TROUBLE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She yelled at the top of her voice. She knew that she had to say it, for if she was killed, he'd never know.

"What?!" Trouble yelled back. They were on opposite sides of the room now.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ARTEMIS!" Holly cried.

Trouble stared into Holly's eyes.

"I promise you!" She shouted over the chaos. "There is nothing going on between me and Artemis!"

Trouble looked at her again and came to a conclusion.

"Holly! Will you marry me?"

The whole room seemed to freeze. Actually the LEP officers just managed to capture Opal so her army surrendered but to Trouble and Holly it looked like the room had frozen. Artemis, who was next to her, gave her a little shove.

"Don't ruin the perfect moment." He whispered and that was all Holly needed.

She ran across the room and threw her arms around Trouble.

"Yes." She whispered in his ear. "Of course I'll marry you."

Trouble felt a strange emotion in his stomach. At first he didn't realize what it was but soon it dawned on him. The feeling was absolute happiness. He leaned down (he's a little taller than her, remember?) and kissed her.

"Kind of a weird place to have all this mushy romance stuff, isn't it?" commented some random LEP officer.

Artemis, Doodah and Mulch glared at him fiercely. The officer gulped and left the room to get away from them. Artemis became aware that Foaly was yelling in his ear.

"What is it, Foaly?" Artemis asked.

"Finally! I've been yelling at you for 5 minutes, mud boy." The centaur said. "Butler says that your parents are coming home in 3 hours. You need to hurry. Bring everyone back to Police Plaza."

Artemis nodded and looked at Holly and Trouble guiltily.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but we need to get Opal back to jail and I need to get back to the surface."

Holly pulled away from Trouble.

"He's right. We'll talk later."

Trouble nodded still grinning. He didn't care what anyone said, he'd be grinning for the next 2 days.

"Thank you so much, Artemis." Holly said hugging the mud boy. "For your help capturing Opal and...other things."

Artemis grinned at her. "Happy to help Holly, though next time I want a break first."

Holly smiled, happy about her engagement but sad that one of her best friends were leaving.

"Oh and Holly?" Artemis said.

She looked up at him.

"If you like, you're welcome to have the wedding at Fowl Manor."

Holly's eyes widened. "That... that would be so nice! No fairy has gotten married on the surface in hundreds of years."

Artemis smiled and went over to say goodbye to Mulch, Foaly, Doodah, No1 and Qwan (who were very grateful and are now going to be staying at Section 8.).

Trouble walked over to Holly.

"What were you so happy about?" he asked.

Holly grinned. "What would you say if we had our wedding on the surface?"

Trouble smiled. "I'd say...we better have the wedding sooner. Artemis offered to host it at Fowl Manor huh?"

Holly nodded and started waving as Artemis's shuttle left.

She had been engaged for 2 hours but she still had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She also knew that despite the adventures she had had before, she was in line for probably the biggest adventure yet.

Marriage.

**THE END**

**A/N: It's over. Should I post the third in the series?**


End file.
